At the present time, the radio information made available to application servers, or to services provided by these applications, by the entities of a shared wireless network such as access point, mobile node, access router, is essentially provided by radio measurements which make it possible to ascertain:                the radio occupancy rate of an access point, all applications or services taken together,        the connected mobile nodes and the data transmission throughputs that the latter use.        
The aforesaid information does not however make it possible to discriminate the data transmission throughputs used by each type of application or service traveling through an access point.
Furthermore, this information is uploaded at the core network level for exploitation or use in conjunction with information specific to the mobile nodes, such as subscription, alternative list of access networks or the like. It is therefore not directly usable by the local equipment.
For a more detailed description of processes for uploading information to a core network, reference may usefully be made to the documents hereinbelow of the prior art:                WO 03/047296 filed as published on Jan. 5, 2003 in the name of France Telecom, which describes a mobility manager for mobile terminals or nodes, making it possible to initiate and guide the execution of an intercell transfer protocol, designated “handower” in English, on the basis of information transmitted by the operator, the network and the mobile nodes. The aforesaid mobility manager is placed in a cellular network and makes it possible to choose target cells as a function of the radio data measured and uploaded by the mobile nodes, the network data, such as each type of traffic, quality of service and operator data, relating to usage, such as subscriber profiles, network parameters, triggering thresholds, operating state of the access points;        IEEE P802.11k/D1.0 entitled Radio Resource Measurement, published in July 2004, describes the use of level 2 information, relating to the medium access control, MAC (Medium Access Control) information and available at the mobile node and at the access point.        
Finally, a mode and a module for calculating the occupancy rate or load of a network have formed the subject of the aforesaid standardization text IEEE P802.11K/D1.0. This mode of calculation and this module underly numerous applications relating to the mobility of mobile nodes and the choice of access point during connection of one of them.